A refrigeration apparatus which performs a vapor compression refrigeration cycle by circulating a refrigerant includes an electric circuit, such as an inverter circuit, to control an operation state of an electric motor of a compressor. In general, a power element which generates high heat is used as the inverter circuit. Thus, a means for cooling the power element is provided to prevent the power element from generating heat higher than an operable temperature of the power element (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a refrigerant cooler through which a refrigerant flowing between the expansion valve of the refrigerant circuit and the outdoor side heat exchanger flows. The refrigerant cooler is brought into contact with a power element to cool the power element by the refrigerant flowing in the refrigerant cooler.